Holiday of a lifetime
by Lexi-Heatherpeacefan
Summary: this story is for Lexie and sophie swan, also for autograss racer T18
1. Chapter 1

HOLIDAY OF A LIFETIME

**This story is for Sophie and Lexie Swan and also Autograss girl racer T18**

**It will be mainly Nikki/Kacey but will included our Teachers and pupils **

**Part 1**

Nikki was arranging a trip to Nicola Adams compete in the commonwealth. She knew kacey was excited to see her fight and then meet her again after the fight. She had agreed to meet the group after the fight.

Nikki was collecting the permission slips it was tomorrow and she needed them by 3pm so Christine knew the number of pupils.

Maggie and Nikki were the 2 staff going, they were going for the whole two weeks to see alot of different sports. She had 1 more permission form to collect, Her heart was beating so hard.

She walked into the library, and sees Kacey sitting there reading a book i had given her laughing, Nikki thought to herself, her laugh is so magical.

Nikki sits down "Hey Kace"

"oh miss, i was going to bring you this in a bit, this book is so funny i havent been able to put it down" Kacey says holding up the permission slip with a letter off her Kacey mum thanking Nikki

"I will see you at 8 in the morning, dont forget the kit list" nikki says handing it to her there hands brushing. kacey gets up and leaves.

The school bell goes for the end of the day, Nikki gives kace a lift home. Kacey has her tea, and texts her friend about 6pm nikki and kacey leave they houses and go for there evening runs. Nikki and Kacey have there ipod in and kacey stops to have a drink. Nikki runs straight into Kacey knocking her to the ground, Nikki quickly apologizes. kacey gets up of the ground

"Miss, its ok i was just standing here"

"oh kace, im sorry i was consentrating on running"

Kacey sits on the bench and looks at Nikki she had a massive crush on the ex army, english teacher Nikki Boston


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

**Nikki sits down next to Kacey **

**"So what you doing going to a friends or meeting someone?" Nikki says intrigued**

**"No i was out for a evening run and i stopped for a drink" kacey said putting the empty bottle into the bin.**

**Nikki laughed "we had the same idea then, do you want to run together" Nikki said hopefully. She felt comfortable around Kacey. **

**"Yes, i would love to miss" Kacey said.**

**"Its Nikki out of school" Nikki says getting up. Nikki gives Kacey a hand up off the bench and they jog slowly along the seafront.**

**Kacey couldnt stop looking at Nikki in lycra, she had an amazing body, Kacey was thinking to herself. they picked up the pace and ran for about 2 hours talking about the boxing and how they were both excited to see Nicola Adams fight at the commonwealth games.**

**Nikki says "fancy a drink at mine Kacey. my house is about 2 streets away from here"**

**"Yeah, if thats ok Nikki"**

**"ok, but no telling people at school where i live though" Nikki said laughing but serious.**

**"I wont I promise" Kacey says.**

**Nikki and Kacey walk to Nikki's house in silence just staring at each other. Nikki unlocks the front door**

**"Kace go on in" Nikki says letting Kacey go in the house first. Nikki follows Kacey into the house. The hallway was covered in pictures of Nikki in her army uniforms and pictures when she was a teenager about the same age as Kacey **

**"Go though to the living room what do you want to drink. I have te, coffee or coke" **

**"A coffee black two please, Nikki" Nikki goes and makes two coffees.**

**Nikki walks back to her living room with the drinks. Kacey stands up as Nikki bends down and places the drink on the coffee table. **

**Kacey hugs Nikki "thanks for everything miss"**

**Kacey then moves into kiss Nikki, at first Nikki pulls away slightly but after a few seconds, she gets closer to Kacey. Kacey kisses Nikki, expecting her to pull away but she doesnt Nikki deepens the kiss. **

**Kacey responds to the kiss pulling Nikki down to the floor, still kissing her deep and passionately. Nikki lays on her living room floor, Kacey is on top of her straddling her. Kacey smiles this is what shes been dreaming about for ages. **

**It felt even better now it was actually happening. **


	3. Chapter 3

part 3

Nikki sucks on Kacey's neck making Kacey moan out loud. Kacey arms snake around Nikki's waist, Nikki flips them both over so shes on top. Nikki unbuttons Kacey's jeans and thrusts two fingers into kacey slowly and gently not wanting to hurt her. Kacey moaned hard rubbing her hands up and down Nikki's back. Kacey cums, she was happy and she lost her virginity to someone she was in love with. The sweat making the strands of hair stick to Kacey's forehead.

They both stop as Kacey's phone starts ringing

"I better answer that" Kacey says to Nikki

"I'll drop you off at home if you want" Nikki says, both of them get up of the floor. Kacey gets her phone answering it.

"Hi mum" Kacey says putting her phone on speaker

"kacey, were are you" Carol says

"im with Miss Boston, we went running together she said she'll drop me of soon"

"At least i know your safe"

"ok Mum i wont be long"

She ends the call

Nikki looks at kacey

"i should get you home, its half 9"

"ok" Kacey says. They both drink the now cold coffees.

"i love you Nikki" kacey says "can i go to the toilet"

"Yes course, upstairs first door on the left"

Kacey goes upstairs as Nikki waits for her. A few minutes later Kacey comes back downstairs.

"lets go Kacey" Nikki says opening the front door and letting Kacey out first. Kacey goes and waits by the car as Nikki locks the front door the temperature had dropped alot outside.


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

They both got into the car and Nikki drove Kacey home. Nikki parks up a few street away and kisses Kacey before pulling away again.

"Do you want me to come in with you" Nikki says just as shes about to pull up.

"Yeah just for a little while" Kacey says knowing her mum wont mind miss boston had been into the Barry's house enough times before.

They both get out of Nikki's car, kacey walks into the house and Nikki follows.

"Mum Nikki's here" Kacey says smiling at Nikki

"Hi Miss Boston."

"Please its Nikki"

"Thanks for making sure our Kace got back here fine. Do you want a cuppa or something to eat" Carol says sitting down

"No im fine. Thanks Ms Barry and has for getting Kacey back safe dont menton it" Nikki says "Kace im going to go still need to pack for glasgow as do you dont forget your nicola adams t-shirt for the final and ill see you 8am in the morning."

"ok, miss I wont forget. See you in the morning" Kacey winks at Nikki

Nikki leaves the Barry's house and get back into her car. Kacey goes to her bedroom, Nikki just sits in the car for about 10 minutes thinking of the night. She starts the car pulling away from outside the Barry's house.

Kacey watches from from her bedroom window, as Nikki pulls away. she thinks about the two weeks away from Greenock and her whole family. Barry had gone after stealing the money Dynasty was at school and her mum would be in Greenock.

Kacey packs her t-shirts, jeans, trainers, shoes and everything she could think of for the time away. She then lays on the bed, thinking about Nikki.

Over the other side of town, Nikki had just got home.

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? Dramatic part to come!


	5. authors note

This has gone to bloody far my story is how I want it I like the Nikki and Kacey story why read when it obviously says its a fanfiction about them. i have my own mind ill do this fic how i want and for who i want they wanted a Nikki and Kacey story and i happened to start writing one get over it if you had requested another couple id have done it for you PM me ideas and i will but don't bitch about people who request pairings because you don't fucking like it GET A FUCKING LIFE WILL YOU.

This is going to stay a fic for Autograss Girl racer T18, Lexie and Sophie

you have nothing better to do then put a hurtful and horrible review get over yourselves

LEXI


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

Kacey falls into a light slumber peacefully thinking about things. She soon wakes up sweat driping off her she had a nightmare. Her dad was punching her mum. Kacey and Dynasty had seen him do it to their mum multiple times before he went to prison, he always said it was their mums fault because she wasnt nicer to him or she thought more about us than she did him.

Kacey was too young to understand what these beatings meant but now she was old enough her mum had exclaimed to her what had been going on. Kacey was happy he wasnt hurting her mum and understood the reason they all had to speak though glass and a phone on the wall.

Kacey sits there and looks at the clock '12.39am' she thought to herself I better get back to sleep or ill be tired tomorrow.

Kacey lays down hugging the bear and also her pillow, she goes back off to sleep. she wakes up again the same nightmare the clock read '1.50am'.

She gets up and walks around her bedroom, over the other side of town Nikki couldnt sleep either. She was normally a brilliant sleeper and could quite literally sleep for England, but this night she couldnt get settled.

Nikki puts on the Tv not knowing what to expect from Tv at almost 2am. Kacey picks up her diary and starts to worry incase she has a nightmare in glasgow she had at least one every week maybe a few weeks away from the house it all happened in might help

Kacey writes about the nightmares in the diary and goes to make herself a drink of coffee. Over at Nikki's house she had flicked though countless channels and stopped on home design programme. Kacey drinks the coffee and leaves her house not knowing where to go but she couldnt stop in the house any longer. She walks down her road and decides to walk to Nikki's.

Nikki spaces out when she hears a small knock on her front door she looks the clock says '2.30'. Who's that at this tim she said to herself. she looks though the spy-hole but cant see anything its too dark. she slowly opens the door.

'Miss its me Kacey'

'Kacey what you doing here' Nikki asks opening the door wide enough for Kacey to step in

'I had a nightmare and couldnt sleep so I thought I might come over and see if you were awake. I didnt think you would be honestly' Kacey said

Kacey walks with Nikki to the living room.

'what are you watching' Kacey says looking at the Tv weirdly embarrassing bodies had started and there was some weird bits on.

'I wasn't watching it there was nothing on thing about tv at 2am' Nikki said laughing. Kacey sits down on the sofa and Nikki joins her.

Kacey lays on Nikki, Nikki strokes Kacey's check. Kacey falls asleep on Nikki happily, Nikki falls asleep they both wake up to the alarm at 6am.


	7. no update

No update sorry

I am only 13 and people say about my mates that they bully a 14 year old your even worse the lot of you im younger and all anyones doing is bulling me I think people need to take a long hard look in the mirror I like kacey and nikki thats why I said I liked their story thats all it isnt a crime to like certain couples is it?

I dont know if I will carry this on it upsets me being bullied at school and now on here

IVE HAD ENOUGH!

Lexi


End file.
